


Feelings that go beyond plus ultra! *THIS STORY HAS BEEN DROPPED FOR: Go beyond, United States of love!

by MariiSenpai



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: A little jealousy, Confession, First Times, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Parallel Universes, Romance, Seme Toshinori, Seme x Uke, Sex, Side Story, Smut, Uke Midoriya, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariiSenpai/pseuds/MariiSenpai
Summary: After All might told Izuku he could be a hero Midoriya's life changed, he got a scedule from All Might and had to train hard, eat well and so on. Now the end of Izuku's training has come, how will their relationship bloom from it?Parallel universe where All might didn't age beyond 25... For the people who find the age gap too big.**Side Story** Todoroki struggles with the feelings towards his parents, his mother being caged away in the hospital while his father keeps pushing his dreams on his son, Aizawa is aware of it but not sure what to do with it, as he is the silent type himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> VERY IMPORTANT, 
> 
> Due to my own opinion on my story, I will be dropping this, and re-write everything in a more nicer pointed story! 
> 
> I am very sorry for those who are looking forward to a new chapter, but the new story will be uploaded soon :)

# Entering U.A

 

Izuku has finished All might's training, he was all muscle and he couldn't believe himself how much he has changed in just a few month's. All Might showed him a picture he took of Izuku the first day he started with his training.  
  
_"Midoriya my boy, see what you looked like the first day we started this, and how you strong you now are. The first day, you were just a kid scared of the world. But now you are ready to face U.A and mostly inherit the All for one."_  
  
Izuku looked suprised towards All Might, with a small smile and a blush on his cheeks.   
  
**_"All Might.. Thank you so much, I don't know how to properly thank you.."_**  
  
_"It's okay Midoriya, now for the transfer of One for all... There are only a few ways to inherit it. It doesn't matter which way, as long as you take in my DNA. For example you could eat a hair of mine."_  
  
Izuku just looked at All Might, shocked.. What the hell could you possibly say about this?  
  
_"Eh... So... What other options are there?"_  
  
  
All might looked away from Izuku, embarrassed for what he was about to tell.  
  
_"Midoriya.. There is another way but... I can guarantee you, you wouldn't want that.."_  
  
  
**"Well it couldn't be worse than eating hair?.."**  
  
  
All Might turned towards Izuku again and looked him straight in the eyes.   
  
_"It's.. By having sex and ingest my cum, by either oral or intercourse.."_  
  
**"Eh.. Ok can I think about this? just for today?"**  
  
  
_"Yes, I'll give you my phone number just in case you need anything. We don't have much time as you have to start at U.A tomorrow"_  
  
**"Thank you All might!"**  
  
  
All Might gave his number and Izuku went home, his mother had already dinner served, sadly Izuku wasn't really hungry as his mind was full of what All Might said.. What should he do? eating a hair is disgusting that's for sure.. But the idea of ingesting the number one hero's semen.. Izuku's heart started to pound by the thought, he shook his head trying to forget it for a bit..  
  
"Are you Ok Izuku? you don't seem happy.."  
  
Izuku's mom is always worried about him, which is annoying but also something he accepts, because that's how she is.  
  
**_"I'm just really tired mom, I think I'm going to bed soon.."_**  
  
  
"Ok dear, if you need me please call me, I will be on my way to work now. Don't forget to eat."  
  
Izuku's mother left for work and Izuku sat at the table, now that he is alone the thoughts came back again..  
  
_**"Forget it Izuku! Don't think about it!"**_ he said to himself.   
  
He opened the fridge to grab something to drink, there were pink bottles that was problably something his mother has bought. Izuku grabbed one and opened it, it smelled sweet. A bit like strawberry and peach? he wasn't sure what it was but after taking a sip it tasted really good! After a few hours he managed to drink 4 of those bottles and felt really odd.. He couldn't mutter to himself, or even think properly.  
  
Izuku grabbed his phone and tried to type to his mom  
  
**_"Come please"_**  
  
Within just a couple of minutes the doorbell rang, Izuku tried his best to walk properly towards the door and unlocked it. The door went open and Izuku sat down as it was too much to keep standing. Entering the house wasn't his mom, but All might.  
  
_"Midoriya my boy, are you ok?"_  
  
All Might kneeled down next to Izuku to check up on him.   
  
**"All might..?.. can we go to bed please.."**  
  
All Might was flustered, he lifted Izuku from the ground and carried him towards Izuku's room, which was pretty obvious with his name sign on the door. All Might gently laid down Izuku on the bed.  
  
_"Midoriya.. Are you sure about this?"_  
  
Izuku wasn't really sure what he meant but in that moment he felt himself getting warm, was it the pink drink? or was it All Might?.. Izuku's cheeks turned red and his heart started to raise, not only that.. other things raised as well and All Might noticed it. He also noticed Izuku wasn't himself, but he was passed his limit, All Might knew it was wrong, his age, his current situation. Everything.. But he couldn't stop himself from what he was about to do... He unbuttoned his trousers and Izuku could already see All Might's hard on through his underwear, and it was big!   
  
  
_"I'm sorry my boy but..,"_

 

All might comes towards Izuku and sits down next to him. He starts rubbing his hand over Izuku's pants. He felt he was a bit wet from precum, it only made All might crave for more. He pulls off Izuku's trousers and boxers, which leaves the young boy in a vulnerable state. 

 

All might thought to himself _"I should stop.. I shouldn't do this!"_ But the feelings were too strong to withstand.. 

 

He grabbed Izuku's cock and immediatly felt a pulsating motion. The breathing of Izuku got heavy and he has started to gasp for air. "Shit.. this kid."

 

_**"I can't..All might.."** _

 

Izuku pulled at all might's underwear and grabbed All might's rod, or atleast tried as his hand was filled with just the tip of it. All might was wet from the gasping sounds Izuku was making, he couldn't hold on long but wasn't planning on giving in without taking All might with him. 

 

_"Midoriya.. That's.. Good.."_

 

All might made pushing motions towards Izuku, forcing him to pull back All might's foreskin, it looks even more amazing with his pink glans exposed. Izuku looks up at All might who seemed to have slipped a line of drool next to his mouth. He was also close to climaxing but for Izuku, the picture of All might gasping and drooling was too much.

**_"A..All might.. I'm cumming...!!"_ **

Suddenly All might hears the door click.

_"Shit, Izuku I'm sorry!!"_

All might sat straight on his knees and grabbed Izuku's head. He forces to make Izuku suck him and like the young boy he is, it was too big for the kid his mouth and had no idea how to properly suck it yet. Like a baby drinking the bottle he tried to suckle on it.

 

 _ **"mmfhh!"** _ Izuku was cumming and the sound of his moans together with a mouth full pushed All might to the limit.

 

_"My boy, it's coming, be sure to... !!!"_

All might couldn't even finish his sentense, he pushed Izuku's head even harder and made Izuku gag. He couldn't stop anymore, the thick substance had already begin to flow in Izuku's mouth. All might could hear Izuku swallowing it down. The grunting and gasping from All might only gave Izuku's orgasm a boost. He ended up squirting on All might's leg. But All might just kept going, his cock was pulsating in izuku's mouth while his balls went up and down to empty itself. After pulsating for about 8 times Izuku felt All might cock getting smaller. He gasped for air as he couldn't breathe properly while his mouth was full, he did swallow it all though, like the good kid he is. 

 

_"Midoriya.. I.."_

"Izuku?? are you awake?" 

All might pulled his pants up and dressed the young boy as quick as he could! Izuku laid down and All might placed a blanket over him. He patted Izuku over his head and gave him a slight smile. 

 

Izuku whispered softly _**"Thank you.."** _ to All might. 

All might opened his window and closed it behind him, after that he dissappeared.

 

Izuku closed his eyes and fell asleep, his mom went downstairs as she thought he was already sleeping. All might jumped far away from Izuku's house and ended up standing on a tall building. He looked at his right hand that was sticky from Izuku's cum..

 

_"What have I done, how will I face him tomorrow??"_

All might felt regret as he deviled a young boy, and above all his student.. As he got home All might decided to take a shower trying to set his mind on something else, he closed his eyes and let the warm water stream over himself. The picture of Midoriya's face came across All might's thoughts, the red fluster over his cheeks, the way he breathed as he was close to cumming, but All might didn't stop just there, he thought so much more. Midoriya being tied up, legs spread wide, calling him Toshinori. Having Midoriya bend over right in front of him and beg him. All might felt himself getting hard again, his imagination running loose while he felt himself rubbing his hand softly over his chest towards his stomach to his cock, pulling back his foreskin and touching the head. _"mhh.."_ even though it came just now, All might knows he isn't satisfied after just once. It was ready to ejaculate again..  
  
He softly moaned _"Midoriya"_ while his precum was already dripping down, All might shouldn't have these kind of feelings but how can you not love those big green eyes, the little freckles on Midoriya's face and the fact he is so shy yet oh so cool. He would do anything to protect those in need. A hero All might has come to respect, and to love... All might squeezed softly in his balls while he stroked his cock up and down with his other hand. _"ghh!"_ All might came and the semen gushed down over his hands, his cock pulsating and pushing the cum out. While his mind had hoped Midoriya took it all. His cock calmed down and he took a deep breath, washed himself up before he went to bed.   
  
It was morning, Izuku's mother knocked on the door to wake Izuku up.   
  
"Izuku, wake up! It's the big day and you don't want to be late."  
  
Izuku opened his eyes, the sunlight burned in his eyes, he felt exhausted and his head was heavy.  
  
**"What.. the hell happened..?"**  
  
  
He sat at the edge of his bed and rubbed in his eyes, stood up and dressed himself properly, his mouth tasted odd yet sweet. He brushed his teeth and packed his breakfast in his schoolbag.   
  
"Izuku where did those bottles go that I bought?"  
  
**"Huh? what bottles?"**  
  
"... I bought a tray of fruit mixtures oh well nevermind, perhaps I drank them already"  
  
Izuku was confused as he had no idea what his mother was talking about.   
  
**"Sorry mom, got to go!"**  
  
"Goodluck Izuku, be safe."

 Izuku walked towards U.A, the big day had finally come! on his way he managed to trip over his own feet when luckily a cute girl used her quirk to stop him from falling, he entered 1-A and saw Kacchan sitting making "friends" by telling them they're extra's and side characters.. Izuku tried to avoid him for now, the cute girl shouted at Izuku "Hey! It's you with the plain look" she problably meant it in a good way?..  
  
"My name is Uraraka Ochako, let's be friends!"   
  
_**"Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you."**_ Izuku was happy she was such a nice person.   
  
Suddenly they hear a voice from behind, "go play friendship stuff somewhere else..." there was a man in a sleeping bag lying on the ground. Scaring both Uraraka and Izuku to hell. The man opened his sleeping bag and walked as unmotivated as possible inside..   
  
Everyone sat down and the man that is now standing behind the desk started to talk.   
  
"...so my name is Aizawa Shouta, or Eraser Head.. I will be your homeroom teacher.."  
  
Izuku like the fan he is was soooo hyped to see Eraser head in person!! Aizawa talked about quirks and what to expect these school years. The bell rang and it was finally break time, Izuku walked outside the gigantic door towards the school yard to explore a bit, on his way he saw All might and ran towards him.   
  
****_"All Might!"_  
  
_"shiiiiit.."_ he thought to himself, _"I can't face him! What do I do?!"_  
  
_**"All might are you ok? you look pale.."** Izuku stood next to him now and All might had no idea how to properly talk him, can you blame him after all that happened?_  
  
"Ehh, yes.. I am fine.. and you?"  
  
__**"Well.. My head feels heavy and I feel really tired, I think it's because of all the training"**  
  
  _"Wait, you don't remember what happened? like, how *whisper*You got the All for one?"_  
  
**"Wait I received that?!"**  
  
"Shh! Okay come with me." All might took Izuku to his private room, _"sit down my boy"_  
  
  
Izuku sat down to face All might on the other side of the table. He looked nervous as if something had happened..  
  
_"Midoriya, about All for one.. You inherited it yesterday evening.. But it seems like you don't remember?"_  
  
__**"I don't All might.. But it's okay, you problably helped me the best you could and the idea of eating hair still freaks me out, so I'm glad."**  
  
_"yeah.."_ All might still had a troubled look on his face but tried to hide it as much as possible, it's not fair towards the kid. That is being so honest.. While All might is not.. They ate together and All might talked about the All for one quirk, how it should feel, what it's potential is and so on.  
  
Time flew and it was already the end of the day, Izuku received some homework to do and things to study because the first test was coming up.  
  
  
  



	2. Attack on U.A!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1-A was getting ready for their first test, different scenario's in 1 place. Storm, a wrecked ship, fire, flood,. Anything can happen and they have to be prepared to save people in any type of condition, but the power goes out and that is definitely not part of the test..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT! 
> 
> I know this contain's a bit of people's quirk's, I like some quirk's a lot, or certain characters. If you dislike it that much let me know so I can keep that in mind for maybe upcoming chapters ;)
> 
> As you can see I don't use cursive or thickened sentences to side characters, because in the end I want to keep the focus towards Izuku and Toshinori, without ruining too much of the story itself.

# Attack on U.A!

  
Aizawa explained to 1-A that their first test was in the USJ, the Unforseen Simulation Joint. To save your teammate in a dangerous zone, for instance a fire in a building, or someone that has fallen into the water due to a sunken ship. It is important to work together and most of all keeping the victim(s) calm. Because most death's happen due to shock. As always Izuku was amazed by Aizawa sensei, I mean he's Eraser head you know. They stood in front of the building where they will take their test, Thirteen walked up to them to also assist them.   
  
_**"Uraraka oh my god it's thirteen!"**_  
  
"wuaaaa, I love him so much!!"  
  
Both Izuku and Uraraka were hyping over Thirteen, an supportive hero with a pretty destructive quirk. His quick is "Black hole" with his fingers he creates an black hole that sucks and disintegrate any matter at the atomic level as well as certain forms of energy such as light. But he is a pretty nice and mannered person.   
  
1-A and the teachers entered the building, it was HUGE, every scenario had its own space. Aizawa and Thirteen told a little bit of what they are expecting from the group, suddenly all the way back a gigantic black fog like cloud formed before them. Out of the fog villians appeared! atleast 20, maybe even more.. One of them called the black cloud 'kurogiri'  
  
"Thirteen, keep the students safe.. Leave this to me."   
  
"You got it."  
  
Aizawa put his glasses on, his quirk is Erasure, he can shutdown peoples quirk's by looking at them. Although it's really strong it has many weaknesses, for instance, if he uses his quirk too much his eyes start to dry out. But his glasses makes sure the enemies can't see who's quirk is being erased, giving him an advantage. Aizawa advanced to the enemies, fighting them of while Thirteen made sure everyone stayed together. Kurogiri dissappeared from Aizawa's sight, "shit! the one that looked most dangerous slipped away right when I looked away." He went straight for the students but Thirteen managed to stop him with Black Hole, sadly it only helped for a short time as he managed to warp the students away. Izuku got teleported into the water with dangerous villians surrounding him, as he got attacked Tsuyu managed to save him and took him out of the water together with Mineta.   
  
**"we have to group with the rest"**  
  
"You are right, I will tell you what my quirk does. My tongue stretches really far, I can jump 20+ meters, I can climb walls and not sure if this is relevant but I can take things out my stomach or even take out my whole stomach and wash it.."  
  
_**"Mineta what is your quirk?"**_  
  
"eh.. I can take these ball things off of my head and it sticks to everything for several minutes, if I take too many my head starts bleeding though"   
  
Tsuyu and Izuku looked kinda.. Dissappointed but they didn't have much time to think as the villians in the water destroyed the boat. Izuku quickly told the two what the plan was and jumped in the air and aimed his quirk at the water,  
  
_**"Delaware Smash!"**_  
  
Tsuyu took Mineta and jumped away, Mineta threw his grapefruit looking quirk into the water and managed to stick the villians to each other, after that they got blasted into the air by Izuku.  
  
Now that the first wave was over, the 3 went towards the rest.  
  
  
Aizawa was badly hurt by the artificial human that was also with them, 'Nomu' and meanwhile Thirteen was blasted by his own quirk after Kurogiri warped his quirk behind him. Thanks to Uraraka Tenya managed to run outside seeking help, and right on time too. One of the enemies named Tomura noticed Izuku Tsuyu and Mineta and went head on to destroy them, if his hand touches for instance skin, it disintegrates.. Right before his hand touched Tsuyu Aizawa managed to erase his quirk.. Sadly Nomu smashed him knock out in the ground. Suddenly a loud explosion came from the entrance, It was All might. So many emotions but one thing was sure, they were saved!   
  
**_"All..Might.."_** Izuku's heart started to beat faster than the adrenaline he got from all of the fighting, this was something he couldn't understand.  
  
_"Everything is fine now, Because I am here!"_  
  
**"All might.. Isn't laughing.."**  
  
  
All might instantly entered the battlefield by smashing a few villians, taking Aizawa, Tsuyu, Mineta and Izuku with them to safety.   
  
_"Take Aizawa with you, I will handle it from here."_  
  
"All might.. Are you sure?"  
  
  
He gave Izuku a thumbs up, telling him it was going to be okay. The 3 of them left All might alone and took Aizawa to safety, Kurogiri had warped himself to Tomura for safety as he got defeated by Kacchan.   
  
All Might was pissed, his precious students and above all Izuku was hurt. He destroyed villians and was now fighting Nomu, which was artificially made to kill All might. Izuku had a bad feeling while walking towards the rest..  
  
**"Tsuyu, Mineta, can you carry Aizawa further without me? I have to go back.. I just have to."**  
  
Both nodded and Izuku ran back to All might, he couldn't explain it but it was a bad feeling. By the time he arrived All might was already at his limit of using All for one. He tried to defeat Nomu by slamming him into the ground but Kurogiri warped Nomu through the floor which caused All might to get Nomu's claws in his sides.. It was looking bad but Todoroki and Bakugo managed to help All might by freezing Nomu and downing Kurogiri. All might broke free and unleashed All for one, to end this once and for all. One of Nomu's quirk's is Shock absorb, as the name says, it absorbs most blasts. But it also has a limit, All might went for that limit and managed to hit over 300 punches. Nomu was slammed to the ground and All might went for the last hit.   
  
_"Hey Villian.. Have you ever heard of these words?"_ All might unleashed All for one as he made a fist towards Nomu.  
  
_Go beyond! PLUS ULTRA!"_  
  
Nomu flew out of USJ and was defeated, All might's time was up. Clouded in his own smoke as his body refused to let him move any more. Tomura hesitated for a bit, overwhelmed by how strong All might still is but still went trying to kill All might, Izuku's body moved on his own trying to save All might, before he could land his smash the other pro heroes came in. Tomura fled for now by warping away.. Cementoss made sure by using his quirk that nobody saw how All might actually looked like.  
  
**"All might..I'm so sorry I couldn't be helpfull"**  
  
_"What are you talking about young midoriya? Without your actions.. I would have been dead"_  
  
All might smiled to Izuku which made him teary, he changed back to his weaker form and fell down, Izuku fainted as well from pain and exhaustion the next day Izuku opened his eyes, looking around. This was definitely a hospital..  
  
_"Midoriya.. My boy, are you awake?"_  
  
**"All might?"** Izuku looked to his right and saw All might also laying on a hospital bed, pretty beat up compared to Izuku..  
  
_"How are you feeling?"_  
  
**"Thanks to you All might.. pretty** **okay."** **  
**  
All might sat up, grunting with pain as his body hurted a lot from the shit he got from Nomu. Staring at Izuku who was also pretty beat up from all of this.   
  
_"Hey Midoriya.."_  
  
_**"Yes All might?"**_  
  
_"I'm.. Sorry"_  
  
This was confusing to Izuku, as he couldn't understand why.. All might laid down again to get some rest, Izuku also closed his eyes for a bit. In his dreams he had some flashbacks of what happened between him and All might.  
  
_"mffhh, Izuku..."_   All might was panting and gasping, _"That.. is good.."_ the dream was vague but Izuku saw the scar very clear, it was no lie it was All might in his dream. He touched Izuku's cock while the precum dripped down.. The next moment he came in All might's hand. And not long after that All might came into his mouth. The dream felt so real, the pulsation of his cock, the feeling of choking on it, All might's face when he came. The sounds he made..  
  
While Izuku grunted in his sleep All might was clear awake in bed, not really sure what to do with this situation.. He sat up to look as Izuku managed to kick his sheet of, exposing his cock that started to leak cum already.   
  
_"Oh my..."_ All might couldn't lay his eyes off of what he was seeing, he was already holding himself in, tempted to touch this moment. With pain through his whole body he stood up and slowly walked towards Izuku, now he had a closer look of the situation he drew his face close to Izuku, his heart was beating so fast it felt as if everyone could hear.  
  
_"Midoriya, my boy.."_ his face was red, because it was so. damn. tempting to kiss him right now, nobody was around to interfere. But he didn't, he didn't want to take advantage again. He wants Izuku to feel it fully concious and the love All might has for him.  
  
He grabbed the blanket of off the floor and placed it over Izuku again.  
  
_"Young Midoriya, wake up. You're having a dream."_ Izuku opened his eyes to see All might really close to him, that made him blush really hard as he just dreamed about him! _**"Oh god this is so awkward, I can't face him right now"**_ To make the situation worse, the blanket had a wet spot from Izuku, who was dripping.. **"OH GOD, OH GOD, I got to cover it up with my hands. I hope All might didn't see this."**  
  
  
_"Midoriya ehm.. Are you.. ok? it seemed like an intense dream?"_  
  
**"I.. I'm fine! Sorry to make you worry All might"**  
  
  
_"well okay.. If you have troubles I am always there for you okay?"_ He patted Izuku on the head, it felt reassuring. Yet so embarrassing. All might went back to his bed and they both rested untill they were discharged by Recovery girl. Due to the circumstances there was no class for a couple of days, instead the teachers offered to go swimming at the beach. Ofcourse 1-A was hyped as hell, Izuku's wounds had healed and was ready to relax for a bit.   
  
At the beach some of the students were playing beachball, Midnight was in a WoW swimsuit showing off to the guys ofcourse. Aizawa took shelter under the shadow of an big parasol together with Todoroki as he is more of a sitting type also. They talked about about USJ and how Aizawa sensei is doing even though he's full of bandages..   
  
Meanwhile All might was in his natural form, everyone was convinced he is an friend of the principal to keep an eye out for danger. He was sitting together with Izuku in the water.   
  
 _"Hey Midoriya?"_  
 _ **"Yes All might?"**_  
 _"Just call me Toshinori for now to make sure people don't suspect.."  
 **"I.. ehm.. is Yagi fine too? for now"**_ Izuku had a blush on his face, All might noticed it and knew his first name was too much to ask for now.   
 _"Yagi is fine, so.. my question, would you like to do something this saturday? if you don't want to it's fine.."_  
 _ **"No, I mean yes All mi.. I mean Yagi! what would you like to do?"**_  
 _"How about.. seeing a movie? or.. eating somewhere?"  
 **"Eating sounds good."**  
"Great, I'll choose a place then."  
  
  
_Both Izuku and All might smiled at each other, enjoying the moment they had. After a while All might stood up and went for a swim, after a few strokes All might dove under and came in his muscled form back, which took Izuku kinda by suprise.  
 _ **"S..Seeing All might without his suit covering up is really something else.."**_ ****Izuku got shy, All might walked up to Izuku and sat down next to him.  
 _"What is on your mind young Midoriya"  
 **"Haha..Well even though we both have One for all our bodies are really different.."**  
All might patted him on the head, "But that's what makes me want you so bad."  
 **"what?"  
  
** "shhiiiiit.." _All might thought to himself _, "I didn't want to blurt that out loud"_  
"I mean, makes me want to train with you so bad! yes."  
 **"I will do my best All might!"**  
"Ha Ha Ha! I'm sure you will."  
  
The day was over and 1-A had a lot of fun, they went back and Izuku returned home. He was tired but happy, he fell on his bed and closed his eyes.


	3. Saturdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everything that has happened at USJ, All might invited Izuku to eat something together, how will this 'date' go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have noticed some of my stuff is long, others are shorter, this is mostly because my English barricade plays up a bit, I hope to re-make my story in the future with an even better plot!

# Saturdate

All might had decided to go formal with clothes that suit his normal body, a nice grey suit with a white blouse and black shoes. He wasn't planning on using One for all on this special day. He already made a reservation and a fancy dinner place, Izuku was ready and stood outside the school entrance waiting for All might to arrive, as he looked up to the sky rain started to fall softly. It felt refreshing as he was pretty nervous about all of this. Was it just a simple dinner as Teacher/Student? or was this truly a date? Izuku was confused, his heartbeat was getting faster and he started to sweat.  
  
As he trembled an umbrella waved above him, he looked behind him to see All might, sugar spiced and everything nice. **** __  
  
"woah.. All might"  
_"yagi, remember?"_  
__**"Oh, yes. Sorry Yagi. You look really nice"**  
  
A small blush made All might look away for a bit, he was flustered by the fact Izuku gave him such a big compliment.  
_" T..Thank you, you look adorable as well."_ He patted Izuku's head and smiled at him. "Shall we go then? We can take our time." Izuku and All might walked next to each other under All might's umbrella, he made sure Izuku stayed dry as it started to pour more. His own shoulder got a bit wet, but it was fine. Because he was together with the person that makes him keep the smile on his face, everytime he has to face battle. Izuku had a positive vibe on him. He took Izuku's hand to hold which startled Izuku, both their hearts pounded as if it was about to burst.   
  
__**"Eh!! Y.. Yagi?"  
** "Sorry, do you hate it?"  
**_"No....b..but!"_**  
_"But what?"_  
__**"... Wouldn't.. people get the wrong idea?"  
** "Good question, what would you think?"  
  
While Izuku decided to mutter nonsense All might felt the urge to tease him a little, he changed the position of his hand so that their fingers crossed smoothly in each other.   
  
_**"hhhhh!!"**_  
  
For Izuku this was too much, All might saw it and couldn't help but laugh.  
  
_"ha ha ha, Forgive me Midoriya my boy, you look too cute when you get teased a little."_  
**"Grr.. All might.. I will get you for this one day."**  
"I am looking forward to that."  
  
All might loosened his hand and let go of Izuku's as they arrived at the restaurant, it was beautiful. A red carpet outside to make an extra luxurous entrance, inside it had torches on the walls and a dark colour behind it. It felt like old days with a castle like feeling.   
  
"Good evening sir, did you have an reservation?"  
_"yes, table for 2 on the name of Toshinori."_  
"Yes, right this way sir."  
__  
Izuku was looking all around him as it was something he couldn't have imagined.  
  
_"Izuku, are you coming?"_  
**"Oh, yes!"**  
  
They sat all alone, nobody around them. It was not completely quiet but it was calming.   
  
_**"Are we really all alone?"**_  
_"I made sure you could eat at your own pace and not having to worry about habits or codes. Just enjoy the dinner"_  
  
  
Izuku ordered a Chicken Basquaise as it sounded fancy and pretty good with an iced tea. All might decided to take a Blanquette de Veau with some strong alcohol.  
  
_**"Yagi, I don't know how to thank you for all of this.."**_  
_"You offering up your time to have dinner with me is more than enough."_  
**"Hey Yagi, can I ask you a question?.."  
**_"Yes? ofcourse my boy."_  
**"Do you have anyone you like?"**  
  
All might almost choked on his drink, he didn't expect a direct question like that..

How does he answer this? is telling the truth the best, or is lying about it for the best..?

"I'm not sure.. Perhaps I do, but these feelings are complex in a lot of ways, but what about yourself? You are at an age where getting a girlfriend is pretty natural."  
"haha, Yagi that is true, but I'm not sure if I am suited for it."  
"How about young Uraraka? you two seem pretty close?"  
"What?! No no no, definitely impossible! She is a good friend.. But that is all there is to it, the person that comes closest to "liking" is a person whom I deeply respect."  
"Same, the one that catches my eyes everytime is who suprises me everytime, unfortunately my love is one sided, but I enjoy these moments a lot."

Izuku looked at All might, who stared back, making Izuku feel his chest tighten. As he knows who the person is that he admires so much.

_**"All might, no, Yagi! why, is your love complex?"** _  
_"hm.. All might took a deep breath. Well for one our age difference is A LOT, and we are not talking about a couple of years.. I know age is just a number, but it still worries me how others will see it. Even if I'd confess our love needs to be a secret untill he is a fully grown adult.. Outside of that I am not even sure if that person likes me the way I do..."_  
**_"it sounds difficult indeed.. But what if you would just try? wouldn't that person be able to just love you untill that person is an adult?"_ **  
_"My boy, I understand your way of thinking, but if that person ends up saying 'no' the way their friendship was will never be the same."_  
_**"But it was never truly a normal friendship in the first place All might.. Right?"** _

All might looked suprised, because Izuku was right. It was never a normal friendship in the first place, it was never simply a teacher doing the best he could for his student.. He tried to forget so hard what happened 'that night' but the only thing he was doing is hiding the feelings he had by pretending nothing was wrong.. He liked Midoriya Izuku, and that this whole situation was messed up and wrong was no denying it.

 _"Midoriya.."_ All might shoved down his third and last drink.  
_"You are completely right, I ran away from that person, as a hero I have lost people close to me, perhaps that is why I'm afraid to lose the person that is always on my mind. Always making this old man's heart skip a beat, always looking at me. With the admiration I don't deserve._  
  
__**" God, you are not old Yagi. Atleast I have never seen you as an old man.. I hope the person you love so much will return your feelings!"**  
"All in time my boy, now finish your dinner before it gets cold."  
**"Ah yes, Sorry!"**

  


**Author's Note:**

> Ok so the first chapter is long, but I personally like it, loads of content to read before entering a new chapter :) 
> 
> Also noticed I'm an idiot enough to accidently put One for all, instead of All for one. Oops, Edited it and now it should be ok!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Go beyond, United States of love!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556836) by [MariiSenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariiSenpai/pseuds/MariiSenpai)




End file.
